Jung Jin Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Jin Young *'Nombre:' 진영 / Jin Young *'Nombre completo: ' 정진영 / Jung Jin Young *'Apodo:' Mirror Prince, Arctic Fox, Monster. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Músico, Compositor, Productor, Modelo, MC y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Chungju provincia de Cheongju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''178 cm *'Peso:' 59 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Escorpio *'''Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor *'Agencia:' LINK8 Entertainment Dramas * Because It's My First Love (Netflix, 2019) * Wind-Bell (Naver TV, 2019) * If We Were the Seasons (KBS2, 2017) * Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (2017) cameo * Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) * Love Detective Sherlock K (KBS, 2015) * Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) * Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet,2015) * She is Wow (tvN, 2013) * The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas * You're Saying You Are Mine tema para Perfume (2019) * This Love tema para 100 Days My Prince (2018) * Oh My Love (junto a Min Hyo Rin) ''tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * ''The Day I Met You (junto a Min Hyo Rin y Baro) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * I'm In Love (junto a U Sung Eun) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * A Short Wait (junto a U Sung Eun) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * Station (junto a Kwak Si Yang) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) Películas *Bugs Attack (2019) *The Man Inside Me (2019) *Miss Granny (2014) Programas de TV * 2019: '''Knowing Bros (JTBC) 05/01/2019 junto a Ra Mi Ran y Park Sung Woong Ep. 161 * '''2017: Idol Drama Operation Team * 2017: Party People JYP (junto a B1A4 -22.10.2017) * 2017: JTBC "Night Goblin" (junto con GongChan) * 2017: Master Key * 2017: Weekly Idol (MBCEvery1) 27/09/2017 junto a B1A4 Ep. 322 * 2017: MBC The King of Singer (panelista) * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championship * 2016: MNET YANG and NAM SHOW (junto a B1A4) * 2016: MBC 은밀하게 위대하게 (Grandeza en secreto) junto a B1A4 * 2016: Inmortal Song (junto a B1A4) * 2016: KBS Hello counselor (con Baro) * 2016: MBC The King of Singer (13.11.16) * 2016: Happy Together - Stars in the Moonlight EP.472 * 2016: Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV * 2016: Mnet PRODUCE 101 Ep. 9 y 11 * 2016: JTBC Take Care of My Witch (con B1A4) * 2016: The God of Music 2 (con CNU, Sandeul y Gong Chan) * 2016: Mnet Produce 101 ep. 6 (aparición) * 2015: KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.12 y 13 como MC especial) * 2015: KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.7 con B1A4) * 2015: KBS2 Hello Consuelor (11.08.15 con Sandeul y Gong Chan) * 2015: MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). * 2014: SBS Running Man (ep. 201) * 2014: '''KBS Happy Together (con Baro). * '''2014: '''KBS Hello Counselor (con Baro) * '''2014: KBS Million Seller (Ep. 1 y 2 junto a CNU y Sandeul) *'2014:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' All the KPOP *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 *'2013: '''MBC All Star Olympics *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol * '''2013: '''KBS2 Dream Team Ping Pong Special * '''2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (con Sandeul) *'2013:' All the KPOP *'2012: '''Let's Go Dream Team (arqueria) *'2012: B1A4 Hello Baby! *'''2012: Sesame Player 3 *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012: '''Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Temas para Programas de TV * ''White Winter (junto a Baro) tema para Sugar (2015) Discografía Digital Single Anuncios *Jongro M School CF (2007) *App de turismo "One more Trip" (junto con Gong Chan) Composiciones B1A4- Solo Day(letra, composición y arreglo,) *Solo Day *내가 뭐가 돼 (You Make Me a Fool) *잘 돼가 (Are You Happy?) *물 한잔 (A Glass of Water) *You (Feat. Sunmi) B1A4- Good Timing (letra, composición y arreglo,) * Intro-Time * It´s a lie * Moment I Fall for You Again * Good Timing * In Dream * Melancholy * I will Find you * Drunk on You * Together * When It Snows [[B1A4|'B1A4']]'-Rollin'' (Letra, composición y Arreglo) * Rollin' (letra rap junto a Baro) * I Need You (letra rap junto a Baro) * Love Emotion (letra rap junto a Baro; composición y arreglo junto a Moon Jung Kyu) * Smile Mask (letra rap junto a Baro; arreglo junto a Moon Jung Kyu ) [[B1A4|'B1A4']]' - Who I Am '(Letra, composición y Arreglo) *Intro – Prologue *Lonely, junto a Perfume Arreglo *Love Then feat. Harim junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Baby junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Pretty, junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Who Am I, junto a Good Guy [[B1A4|'B1A4']]' - Shiroi Kiseki '(Letra, composición y Arreglo) * 白いキセキ / White Miracle (letra junto a Baro) B1A4 - YOU AND I (通常盤) * You and I B1A4 - Follow Me '''(Letra, composición y Arreglo) * Follow Me PRODUCE 101 /I.O.I - Chrysalis''' * Girls On Top - 같은 곳에서 (In the Same Place) * Produce 101/ I.O.I - When The Cherry Blossoms Fade OH MY GIRL - Pink Ocean * Pink Ocean - '''한 발짝 두 발짝 (One Step, Two Step) * '''Secret Garden - Secret Garden [[Ben|'Ben']]' - Love in the Moonlight OST' * 안갯길 (Misty Road) I.O.I * Miss me? * 잠깐만 (Hold Up) Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (IDOL Drama Operation Team)- Girls Next Door * Deep Blue Eyes Letras: *Bling Girl - Let’s Fly *Wonderful Tonigth - It’s B1A4 *Baby I’m Sorry - IGNITION *Feeling - IGNITION *Baby Good Nigth - IGNITION Special Edition *Because of You - IGNITION Special Edition *Tried to Walk - In the Wind *What Do You Want To Do - In the Wind *What's Happening? - What's Happening? *Sweet Girl - Sweet Girl *You and I (para su 3° álbum japones "YOU AND I") Premios Curiosidades * Ex-Grupo Kpop: B1A4 **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación: Universidad Nacional de Cheongju - Actuación. *Ídolo':' Will.i.am (Integrante de Black Eyed Peas). * '''Idiomas: Coreano e Inglés (Básico). *'Especialidades: '''Cocinar, aunque en un programa en MTV el mismo dijo que estaba destinado a hacer café helado, cantar, actuar y tocar guitarra. *'Modelo a seguir:' Park Yoo Chun y T.O.P. *'Composiciones:' 43 canciones inscritas en la asociación de Derechos de Autor de Corea, entre las cuales están: Bling Girl, Baby I'm Sorry, Baby Good Night, Feeling, Tried To Walk, What's Happening?, Lonely, Solo Day, White Miracle, Sweet Girl, In the Same Place, It's a lie. *Le da un poco de Talasofobia (miedo el océano) (por una mala experiencia que tuvo), por eso no se mete al mar y los barcos (se marea con mucha facilidad y le dan náuseas). *'Color favorito:' Rojo. * '''Lo que necesita hacer antes de ir a dormir:' Practicar composición y observar los programas en los que aparecen. *Su apodo "Monster" fue otorgado por su habilidad de composición, ya que según los productores y co-productores de sus discos han declarado que: "Ver a Jinyoung escribiendo las canciones es de miedo", ya que él no sabe nada de acordes y no tiene estudios o algún tipo de preparación en ello. * Sus ojos son iguales a los de un zorro de ahí su apodo. * En el programa Mnet WIDE, Gong Chan y Jinyoung fueron perseguidos en el metro por sus fans y se vieron en la necesidad de separarse y salir corriendo. * Jinyoung dice: siempre perderé algo, Gong Chan siempre lo encontrará. Esa es una de las razones por las que Gong Chan es el cachorro de Jinyoung. *Confirmó en una entrevista a Billboard Korea que la canción "You're My Girl" es su favorita porque está dedicada a las fans BANAS. *Su apodo era "Golden Retriever". *Ganó medalla de oro en esgrima en las Olimpiadas de Idols 2012. Derrotó a Jin Woon de 2AM. *En "Weekly Idol" demostró que sabe utilizar el ttakbam (Técnica de romper frutas con los dedos). *En el capítulo 8 de "Hello Baby" Jinyoung dijo que cuando era pequeño, se echó un clavo a la boca pensando que se podía comer, dijo que cuando el clavo iba pasando por su garganta, su madre alcanzo a sacarlo metiendo su mano en la garganta de él, además Jinyoung agregó que si su mamá no se lo hubiese sacado, estaría muerto. *Hizo una cámara oculta en B1A4 MTV Match Up, fingiendo un desmayo.(Ver video) *Le gusta mucho Doraemon, incluso dijo en la entrevista que le gustaba mucho Nobita. *Tiene dos perforaciones, uno en cada oreja. *Estudió en Singapur cuando era pequeño. *Debido a que es bueno en la cocina se compara con la rata de la película ‘’Ratatouille’’. *Dijo que el rojo para el era un color que le daba suerte y por eso en las promociones de "Baby i'm sorry" se había teñido el cabello de ese color. * Al igual que Kim Sung Kyu de INFINITE, cada vez que B1A4 va a Weekly Idol también es víctima de burlas por parte de los MC's * El es el que se levanta al último, ya que se queda componiendo canciones hasta tarde. * JinYoung fue seleccionado para participar en el nuevo drama musical de MNET "Perseverance, Goo Hae Ra" (traducido), el drama comenzará a filmarse a finales de Noviembre. Se espera que el drama salga al aire en Enero de 2015. * En "Perseverance Goo Hae Ra", Jinyoung interpreta a dos personajes gemelos Kang Sae Chan (que en la novela muere) y Kim Ray (Hermano de Kang Sae Chan llegado desde América). * Aparte del drama que está firmando, Jinyoung está trabajando junto a sus compañeros en el próximo álbum de B1A4. * Cumplió el reto de saltar una torre de 338 metros de altura en Macao-China. * Compuso la letra de la canción "Sweet Girl" en tan solo tres horas. * En el episodio 12 de "A Song For You" temporada 4, con el grupo Red Velvet como invitadas, Jinyoung estuvo reemplazando a Gong Chan como MC. * La composición propia de Jinyoung "In The Same Place" (o "At The Same Place") para "Produce 101" recibió un gran interés incluso antes de su lanzamiento oficial. Esta canción fue hecha especialmente para las aprendices del programa. Su canción despertó una cálida reacción y fue la más popular entre las participantes. En el momento en que la composición propia de Jinyoung fue lanzada (en el programa, no lanzada completa oficialmente) alcanzó el 1er puesto de las búsquedas en los sitios de música. En particular, es poco común que una canción que no ha sido lanzada logre el 1er lugar de búsqueda en los sitios de música y mucho menos por tres días seguidos. Además, Seunghee quién es la vocalista principal de OH MY GIRL, grupo de chicas de la misma compañía, cantó la versión guía de la canción, lo que aumenta aún más el interés en esta. * Jinyoung‬ figura en el top 7 de los artistas masculinos con más canciones registradas a su nombre, revelado por la asociación de derechos de autor de la música coreana. Si bien quien lidera la lista es G-dragon con un total de 160 canciones registradas; Jinyoung junto a Yonghwa obtienen el #1 lugar al hablar de canciones compuestas solamente por ellos '''(letra, arreglo, música), con un total de '''24 canciones cada uno. Además, dos de cada tres canciones registradas al nombre de Jinyoung son exclusivamente compuestas por él. * Gong Chan cantó las líneas de Jinyoung en el concierto de Busan One Asia Festival del 2016 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmsWCbnkkEo debido a las grabaciones del drama. * Gong Chan ha vuelto a suplir a Jin Young en los siguientes conciertos: ** Seoul International Fireworks Festival 2016. ** Suwon Hwaseong Cultural Festival 2016. ** Rookie Asia M Style Show en Daegu 2016. ** Seoul Girls Collection (SGC) Super Live 2016 * El 13 de Noviembre Jin Young tuvo una participación en el programa King of Master singer como "El león cobarde". ** En la primera ronda, los dos cantantes cantaron a dúo, Deux de "En verano", después de lo cual el hombre de hojalata salió victorioso con 62 puntos, frente a los 37 puntos para el león cobarde. ** El león cobarde luego cantó la canción que había preparado para su actuación en solitario, de Lim Jung Hee "Estoy volviendo." ** Fue elogiado por su sólida actuación en "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" y sus habilidades como productor. Hablando de su trabajo como productor, dijo, "Cuando estoy dirigiendo, soy bastante exigente." Él bromeó: "Yo puedo cantar así, también, por lo que si mis compañeros de B1A4 pueden hacer igual, así (como él), es muy bueno ". ** Jin Young menciono en Happy Together que tiene más ingresos monetarios por sus composiciones (Regalías) de B1A4 y de otros artistas, que por ser actor. *El dia 30 de Junio de 2018 se confirmo la salida de JinYoung y Baro de la banda B1A4, despues de 7 años desde su debut. *WM Entertainment anunció la noticia de la partida de Jinyoung y Baro, afirmando: “Respetaremos las decisiones de Jinyoung y Baro de querer ir por sus propios caminos para perseguir sus sueños. Con respecto a sus decisiones de comenzar de nuevo por sí mismos, también apoyamos sinceramente sus nuevos comienzos”. *Con respecto al futuro del grupo, WM Entertainment explicó: “Enfocaremos nuestra energía en la reestructuración de B1A4. Discutiremos a fondo la dirección de las actividades futuras con los miembros y tomaremos una decisión. Daremos todo nuestro apoyo y daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para el avance de CNU, Sandeul y Gongchan. Lo haremos aún mejor para todos los fans que aman y apoyan a B1A4 incondicionalmente también”. *La agencia concluyó: “Queremos disculparnos sinceramente con los fans por preocuparlos. Les pedimos que continúen amándolos como siempre y que bendigan a los miembros de B1A4 que se encuentran frente a una nueva línea de partida”. *El 18 de julio de 2018, LINK8 Entertainment reveló que Jinyoung firmó un contrato exclusivo con la compañía. *El 5 de junio de 2019 una fuente de LINK8 Entertainment reveló que Jin Young se enlistará el 20 de junio y cumplirá su servicio militar obligatorio como trabajador de servicio público. debido a que previamente sufrió un desgarro del labrum en su hombro derecho. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter * Instagram Galería Jung_Jin_Young.jpg Videografía 그대는 뮤직비디오 You are MV| You are Categoría:LINK8 Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMusico Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC